


Unwrapped and Undone

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Stiles, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, eating ass, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Never in his wildest dreams could Derek have imagined he’d ever walk in to see Stiles tied up and waiting for him.





	Unwrapped and Undone

Never in his wildest dreams could Derek have imagined he’d ever walk in to see Stiles tied up and waiting for him.

It was a delightful sight to say the least, to see Stiles in such a defenceless position; his feet tied together, legs spread, and hips pinned against the floor. His back was arched, his head tilted backwards and his chin resting against the smooth wood of the door. Coils of rope were wound around his thighs and the base of his cock, leaving his balls red and aching for relief. The same rope tied his hands together and ran up under his chest, around the doorknob and down his back to where a steel anal hook was buried in his ass. A silky black blindfold had been tied over his eyes and a ball gag was fastened in his mouth.

Derek didn’t know how Stiles had managed to get himself into that situation, but in that moment, he didn’t care. The man laid bare before him, defenceless and waiting.

Stiles’ pale skin was slick with sweat, his shoulders quivering as he shuddered with anticipation.

Derek swallowed hard, drinking in the sight. His cock ached as it strained against his pants, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. His chest ached as he realised he had forgotten how to breathe. Finally, he willed himself to move, stepping over to his husband’s side and running his fingers through the young man’s thick brown locks.

Stiles let out a weak moan, his lips trembling as he strained to let his head rest in the palm of Derek’s hand.

“What a pretty present,” Derek purred. “Do I get to open it now?”

Stiles nodded eagerly.

Derek swallowed hard, trailing his fingers along the length of rope that was tied to the doorknob. He took a moment to realise how Stiles was tied up and what would be the best way to untie him. A wicked grin lifted the corners of his lips as he tugged at the rope, shifting the hook inside of Stiles.

Stiles cried out, his moans muffled by the gag in his mouth.

Derek felt his stomach flutter, his cock twitching in his pants. He knelt down behind Stiles, running his hands up his bare thighs.

Stiles let out a needy whimper.

Derek encouraged Stiles to lift his hips, taking the steel hook in his hand and gently moving it back and forth.

Stiles’ moans tore at his throat as the metal ball on the end of the hook rubbed his insides.

Derek bit into his lip, struggling to stay focused as he slowly withdrew the hook from Stiles’ ass and unwound it from the doorhandle. He set it aside, gently toying with Stiles’ gaping hole. He slid his fingers into Stiles’ ass, feeling it clamp down.

Derek let out a low growl, working his fingers back and forth as he undid his pants with his other hand. The sound of Stiles’ broken moans spurred him on. He shoved his pants down past his hips, freeing his rigid length. He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with Stiles’ hole, sinking into him with one thrust.

Stiles threw his head back, moaning loudly.

“Oh fuck,” Derek swore as he buried his face in the curve of Stiles’ shoulder. He heaved in heavy breaths, drinking in the smell of Stiles’ arousal.

He grabbed at Stiles’ ass, digging his nails into the young man’s skin and watching as they left angry red marks in their wake.

Stiles shuddered and moaned in Derek’s hands, rolling his head back and exposing his throat.

Derek took advantage of the young man’s dropped defences, craning his neck and bringing his lips to Stiles’ jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it would leave a mark in the morning, and definitely enough to reduce Stiles to shuddering moans.

Derek slid his hands to Stiles’ slender waist, slowly rolling his hips as he sank his dick into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles heaved in broken gasps in between muffled moans, revelling in the feeling of Derek’s thick cock rubbing his insides.

Derek withdrew from stiles, drawing back until only the head of his cock was inside of Stiles before thrusting forward.

Stiles threw his head back, crying out with delight.

Derek was struggling to stay patient. Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight, and resisting the urge to simply give in and savagely fuck the young man into the sheets was testing his already limited self-control.

Derek dragged his hands to the young man’s hips, his carnal instincts taking over as he thrusting into the young man savagely.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. He rested his weight against the door, his body trembling with pleasure.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the ridges of Stiles’ shoulder blades. He thrust into Stiles, sudden and brutal.

Derek’s grip tightened on Stiles’ thigh and lost himself, his hips moving by instinct as he savagely fucked the young man.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one, drawn-out cry. He began to choke on his moans, gasping for air as Derek pounded his ass, his cock bruising Stiles’ insides.

Stiles cock twitched, yearning for relief, but Stiles knew he couldn’t come; not until Derek said so.

Derek began to moan uncontrollably as his stomach tensed and he grew closer to his climax. He bucked his hips, burying his cock deep in Stiles’ ass as he climaxed, come filling Stiles’ ass.

He took a second to catch his breath, slowly rolling his hips as Stiles’ tight ass milked his orgasm. He slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass, sitting back on his heels as he watched the droplets of come drip from Stiles’ ass.

“What a mess,” Derek muttered, brushing his thumb against Stiles tense hole.

The young man let out a ragged cry, his ass tensing as he fought to keep Derek’s load inside of him.

Derek licked his lips as he looked down at his toy. His voice was low and husky as he said, “I’d better clean it up, don’t you think?”

Stiles let out a quiet whimper.

He leant over and ran his tongue across Stiles’ opening, listening to the raw in a sharp inhale. Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ inner thighs, pinning his hips down against the floor. He dragged his tongue across Stiles’ entrance again, tasting the salty come that filled his ass. He swirled the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles, teasing broken moans from Stiles.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Stiles’ unrestrained gasps and groans, muffled by the gag.

Stiles’ hips twitched, struggling to hold still as Derek buried his face in the young man’s ass.

Derek couldn’t help but smirk as Stiles whimpered when he withdrew his longue.

“Do you like that?” Derek asked coyly. He gently sucked at his entrance, dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the young man.

Stiles’ feet kicked and thrashed uselessly as he tried to press harder against Derek, frustrated moan filling the air as Derek lightly flicked his tongue against his entrance.

He repeated the pattern, harassing animalistic groans from Stiles as Derek dipped his tongue in and out of the opening.

Derek could feel the young man’s cock growing harder and slicker, droplets of come spilling from the head and pooling on the floor as he fought to hold back his orgasm.

He was crying under the strain, his face flushed red and his cheeks glistening with tears.

“Do you want to come, pup?” Derek said lowly.

Stiles whimpered and nodded.

“If you’re gonna come, then you’ve got to do it right and come with my dick in your ass,” Derek said. He untied the rope around Stiles’ feet. “On the bed.”

Stiles obeyed, staggering to shaky legs and stumbled over to the bed. He felt his way ahead of himself as he blindly climbed onto the bed, resting on his hands and knees and presenting his ass to Derek.

“On your back this time,” Derek said, stroking the shaft of his returning erection. “I want to see you come.”

Stiles did as he was told, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs.

Derek ran his hands up to Stiles’ firm pink nipples, gently twisting them between the buds of his fingertips. The boy let out a broken moan, his back arching off the bed. Derek leant over him, gently sucking at the boy’s hard nipple. He teased at it, lapping and nipping at it until Stiles was a mess of needy whimpers.

A wicked smirk lifted the corners of mouth as Derek kicked off his pants and crawled onto the bed. He knelt between the young man’s legs and grabbed Stiles’ thighs, hoisting him into his lap and lining himself up with the young man’s eager, wet hole. He tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips and slammed into him.

Stiles threw his head back, letting out animalistic growls as Derek thrust into him. His cries escalated into one drawn out savage moan as he lost himself in the euphoric sensation of Derek fucking him open.

“Do you like being my little toy?” Derek growled. “Do you like it when I fuck you open and abuse your little hole?”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ bound hands, pinning them above the young man’s head.

Stiles’ ass trembled around Stiles’ shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him. Derek fucked him hard; a deep, fast pounding that pulsed through Stiles’ body. 

Stiles felt his stomach tense with the familiar sensation of a brewing orgasm.

Derek must have heard the hitch in his throat, because he arched over the boy, pressing his hard body against Stiles’. He nuzzled his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck, gently nipping and sucking at the man’s shoulder with his blunt teeth before kissing the red mark. His lips trailed up to Stiles’ ear as he whispered, “Come for me.”

Stiles cried out, unable to hold back anymore.

Derek sat back and thrust upwards, returning to his brutally fast pace. He picked up the pace, using his hands to pull Stiles down over his cock as he thrusted into his ass.

Stiles’ body shuddered as he climaxed, come spilling across his chest.

Derek didn’t stop, feeling his own cock throb with the need for release. He thrust into Stiles, hard and deep, milking the young man’s orgasm.

His cock flexed inside of Stiles. His hips sputtered as he forced himself to stop, drawing in his breath through gritted teeth. He fought to keep control as he drew his dick out of Stiles’ ass.

“Blindfold. Gag. Off. Now,” he growled.

Stiles did as he was told, pushing his blindfold off and unfastening the gag. His jaw hung open, aching from the ball that had pried his mouth open.

“Come here, my little toy,” Derek whispered.

Stiles crawled forward, looking up at Derek through his lashes as he rested the head of Derek’s cock on his lips.

“Finish me off,” Derek said.

Stiles didn’t need any more convincing. He took Derek’s dick in his mouth, sinking down over his aching length.

Stiles moaned, bobbing his head up and down. He drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip of the man’s cock, feeling salty beads of come dampen his tongue. He lapped at the head, delighted by Derek’s harsh cry as he threw his head back.

Stiles licked his lips and took Derek in his mouth again, letting out a heavy sigh as the man’s cock sank into his throat.

Derek laughed breathlessly. “Do you really like my cock that much?”

Stiles let out a weak whimper in reply.

Derek let out a low chuckle and ran his fingers through Stiles’ tousled hair. His legs weakened and began to tremble, threatening to give way.

Stiles sank down over him and sucked at his length, bobbing and purring against his warmth.

Derek felt his stomach tensed and he grew closer to his orgasm. His hips bucked forward as he sank further into Stiles’ mouth, taking control and thrusting into the young man’s mouth. He choked on his breath as he climaxed again.

Come flowed down the man’s throat.

Derek weakened his grip on Stiles, letting the young man move.

Stiles dragged his mouth up and down the length of Derek’s cock slowly, milking his orgasm. He sat back on his heels and swallowed, looking up at Derek through half-lidded eyes as he licked at the stands of come that sat on his soft pink lips.

Derek leant down and brought his lips to Stiles’ in a sweet, tender kiss.

“Best present ever,” he whispered.

A sweet smile lit up Stiles’ face as he tilted his chin up and brought his lips to Derek’s in a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
